This Or That?
by craZchica
Summary: COMPLETE - Buffy and Dawn spend a night at home, when they’re joined by a catalogue and Spike. 100 percent fluff. Early S6 BS


This or That  
Summary: Buffy and Dawn spend a night at home, when they're joined by a catalogue and Spike. 100 percent fluff. Early S6 *Complete* R/R please!  
The only change I have to early 6 is that Buffy isn't depressed.  
Disclaimer - As much as I'd like to own em, I don't. The catalogue referred to is the Winter 2002 Delia's. :)  
  
A/N - Yeah, i'm just writing fluff while i get over my writers block for moving on. Hey, go check out my fanfic site... http://buffyfix.cjb.net . Shameless self promotion!  
  
**** This or That? ****  
  
Dawnie, it's on!  
  
I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!!! The teen shrieked, rushing into the room and throwing herself onto the couch by her sister.  
  
Did ya get my ice cream? Buffy asked, leaning over and reaching at one of the pints in Dawn's hands.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. No. You only told me ten times, and I forgot it. She handed Buffy one of the cartons.  
  
Buffy stuck out her tongue and grabbed a spoon, digging in. I'm glad we have the house to ourselves for a while.  
  
The brunette nodded. Me too. Ooh, the it's starting!  
  
The girls sat in near silence until the movie was over.  
  
****  
  
How come that cute senior guy ends up liking her? That never happens in real life. Dawn grumbled.  
  
Buffy giggled. It's Sixteen Candles', Dawnie. Nothing in it ever happens in real life! Dawn joined in Buffy's laughter.  
  
What time is it? The teen asked suddenly.  
  
The Slayer glanced over at a clock. Uhh, 9:30. Why, you got somewhere to be? She gently teased.  
  
Nooo... don't you have to patrol?  
  
Buffy smiled and picked up a catalogue off the coffee table. Nope. Evil is taking a night off so I can spend my time with you.  
  
Dawn groaned. If only!  
  
Buffy agreed. That would make things so much easier... She started flipping through the pages of the magazine while Dawn changed tapes.  
  
Ohh, they have one of those either or things!  
  
Her sister sat back down. Okay, read. It's not like we haven't seen The Breakfast Club' a million times!  
  
Buffy cleared her throat. Okay, the internet or the ocean? Dawn looked thoughtful.  
  
The internet. A male voice answered from the foyer.  
  
Both girls jumped, Buffy immediately going into a fighting stance. She relaxed. What are you doing here?  
  
He sauntered further into the room. Red mentioned you were having a girl's night. Thought you might want me to patrol for you, luv.  
  
No, Spike, stay? Can he stay, Buffy? Dawn pleaded, looking up at her sister with her best puppy eyes.  
  
Buffy sighed in mock frustration. I _guess_ so. She grinned. Wanna stay?  
  
Surprise crossed Spike's features. Sure, pet. What are we doing? He sat in the comfy chair by the couch.  
  
Eating junk food, watching movies, and playing either or, which you came in on. Dawn answered. And I didn't get to answer. I'd say the ocean.  
  
Me too. Buffy agreed. Why the internet, Spike?  
  
He grinned. Much harder to burst into flames while sitting indoors.  
  
The girls giggled while Buffy flipped to another page. Black, white, or color?  
  
Dawn answered without hesitation.  
  
Yup, me too. The Slayer said again.  
  
The Vampire smirked.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Why does that not surprise me? Next. Tortoises or Hares?  
  
Hares. I'd put it in the shop and wait for demon girl to see it. Spike smiled wickedly.  
  
Dawn snorted. Yeah, because that's about as evil as you can get.  
  
The Vampire looked a tiny bit hurt. I am so evil. Maybe not so much lately, but... I could be... if I wanted...  
  
He sighed at the twin raised eyebrows the girls were giving him. Well, I could. He muttered.  
  
Dawn took the magazine from her sister. My turn. She closed her eyes and opened the catalogue. Nudity or dentistry. Eww! She made a face.  
  
Spike winked at Buffy, who raised her eyebrow again.  
  
Ewww, okay, new question. Dawn shuddered. Nature or nightlife?  
  
Both Buffy and Spike answered in unison. They looked at each other in surprise.  
  
Dawn watched the interaction. Well, you two spend enough time in it...  
  
****  
  
They continued on with the questions for hours, though the movie had ended long ago. They weren't, however, paying attention. The questions had ranged from the odd (Granola or glitter?), to the serious (Finding yourself or forgetting yourself?), to the downright hysterical (Vegetarians or vampires?).  
  
Buffy had been watching Spike most of the time. He was so relaxed sitting in her chair. No pretenses, no tough Vampire act. This was the man that her mom and Dawn had grown to love like family. She was starting to see what they had seen in him...  
  
Spike, meanwhile, was trying not to stare at Buffy, but she was making that difficult. Looking at him when she thought he wouldn't notice. God, he loved her.  
  
Uhh, I'd say teddy bears. Gummy bears are way too chewy. Teddy bears aren't. Dawn answered.  
  
Spike struggled to maintain a straight face. You've tried eating your teddy then, nibblet? He glanced over at Buffy, who he could see was also fighting the same battle as him.  
  
Dawn denied, realizing how her answer had sounded. I meant that...  
  
It's okay, Dawn! We know. Buffy stopped her, laughing lightly. She looked at the clock. Woah! One AM! You better get to bed.  
  
I'm not sleepy. The teen protested, trying to stifle a small yawn.  
  
This time, Buffy managed to hold in her laughter. Okay, maybe not. But you've school in the morning. Now go.  
  
Party poop. Dawn grumbled, getting up. She gave Buffy a hug, and repeated the action on Spike, who was pleasantly surprised. Night, Bit.  
  
Once Dawn was upstairs, Buffy started cleaning up the food scattered on the coffee table. Spike stood and started to help.  
  
Well, luv, I guess I should be going. I'll make a sweep on my way back...  
  
Buffy nodded.   
  
Spike smiled softly and put on his duster. Night, pet.  
  
As he headed to the door, Buffy followed. But she stopped him before he stepped outside.  
  
  
  
He turned around in the open doorway.   
  
Buffy leaned up and placed a gentle, soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back, and Spike had a loving grin on his face.  
  
What was that for, Buffy?  
  
Buffy smiled back. For being you. Patrol with me tomorrow?  
  
Of course. Goodnight. He gave a small bow and turned outside.  
  
Buffy watched him leave and smiled to herself.  
  
This time around, life was going to be interesting.  
  
*** The End ***


End file.
